


Watermelon And Kisses

by masskinnist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, ngl a great way to start my day, they're cute and i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masskinnist/pseuds/masskinnist
Summary: Never in his life would Hajime have thought that he would be here now. Nagito helps him come to terms with it, and much more.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Watermelon And Kisses

Hajime smiled. Nagito sat on the beach towel next to him, staring at the water. He looked over at the ocean and saw the light reflecting off of it while the sunset behind it.

The breeze whispered by them lightly, sending a sweet chill through Hajime. Where they lived had beautiful weather, especially towards sundown hours. The air chilled and the wind carried the cold from the cooling sands.

They had music playing from a nearby speaker- Animal, by Sir Chloe. It was a song Nagito had put on this playlist a long time ago because he found a lot of happiness whenever he listened to it, even if it sounded like a bit of a sad song. He was happily lip-syncing along to it and watching the sky’s colors mix.

Hajime, on the other hand, was watching Nagito. He glanced at the sky a couple of times, but never looked at it for too long in fear of missing Nagito’s face. As he stared at Nagito, he wondered what he was thinking. 

Nagito, on the other hand, didn’t have many thoughts in his head at the time. When he was a child, he’d accidentally taught himself how to meditate to the point of not having thoughts when he decided. 

Once again, Hajime smiled. Having such a peaceful day was usually out of the question for them. Ever since they’d begun working at The Future Foundation, they hadn’t gotten to spend much time together outside of work, even if they did work at the same job. 

So today was pretty much a luxury. Hajime wished he didn’t have to say that. A sad look appeared on his face. If Junko had never happened, then maybe-

Nagito’s voice interrupted him. “You’re thinking about Junko again, aren’t you?” Hajime looked up at him, then looked away and shrugged.

“Hajime, think about it this way. If she had never come into our lives then we never would have met each other.” Hajime found a hole in his logic.

“No, that’s wrong, Chiaki would probably have introduced us at some point.” Hajime retorted.

“Yes, but we wouldn’t know each other as we do now. We probably wouldn’t be here together. Like this.” Nagito replied calmly.

“...” Hajime was quiet for a moment.

“And we have great careers, great friends, and a fantastic support group. And we’re happy. I think that’s all that matters. Let’s focus on here and now.” Nagito said with an affirming nod of his head. 

Hajime looked over at him. He looked at the ground, and then looked back up. Nagito’s eyes were in front of him, emerald green shining back at him. The orange sun reflected on one half of his face, and the other side was drowned in shadows. 

Hajime was in love. Absolutely, undoubtedly, surely in love. He’d discovered this a while back, and as Nagito’s face looked at him with a calm smile, he knew he’d fallen in love all over. Genuinely.

Ha. Not again.

Hajime chuckled lightly and shook his head.

“God I love you.” He whispered gently. Nagito smiled and leaned over. His lips meeting Hajime’s was a feeling he didn’t forget, mainly because he’d experienced it often, but also because it was unforgettable. His lips were soft, sweet. Gentle. Caring. 

Nagito needed caring right now.

When Hajime pulled back it seemed like he remembered something. “Oh, I also got this from Akane.” He turned and pulled a bowl of fresh-cut watermelon out of the cooler they had that was hidden underneath everything else. He turned and when he showed it to Nagito, his face lit up.

“Ooh!” Nagito almost immediately snatched it out of his hands and opened the bowl. Hajime was confused for a second. “Sorry. I just really love watermelon.” Nagito responded when he noticed the look on his face.

“Huh. I never knew that.” Hajime said, smiling gently to himself at Nagito’s behavior. It was cute.

“Yeah, when I was younger I used to sit in front of my TV for hours with my dog and eat watermelon. Most people would usually grow sick of the taste of it after years and years of just that, but I never did. These days it’s one of the only things that remind me of my past.” That was a lie. Nagito loved watermelon, yes, but nearly everything reminds him of his house.

Funeral homes, airplanes, missing dog posters. It’s everyday things that make the torture worse. So average you’d never think it would cause you trauma or flashbacks or pain.

Then he looked back up at the sky. The sun was setting, but he wanted to get into the water before it got completely dark. He looked back at Hajime and leaned over to set the bowl back into the cooler. He then turned and grabbed Hajime’s hand and stood. Hajime stood with him.  
“Come on. The water is beautiful this time of year.” Nagito looked back at Hajime and smiled, beginning to lead Hajime out onto the sands. “Let’s go swim a bit.”

Hajime looked up and began to trail behind Nagito as they strolled out into the water hand in hand. 

Once they were out into the water Nagito looked over at Hajime and it was his turn to smile. Hajime’s eyes had lit up at the sight of the horizon melting with the water, the sun making its journey to the other side of the world. He could hear the music in the distance. Minecraft music.

He thought of Chiaki. He stared up into the sky, the blue and orange and purple forming into a deep navy behind them. Then finally he turned towards Nagito, who had been admiring him the whole time.

“Hi.” Hajime said. He leaned over.

Nagito’s lips met his. They stayed there for a minute or two then pulled away.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was bored and its the best thing I've ever written thank you very much
> 
> working on a saiouma with a lil bit of kaito fic rn <3


End file.
